lost
by ilusion-dark03
Summary: nada es cohicidencia, hay ocasiones en que las tragedias pueden traer Beneficios y Este relato es Una de Ellas
1. Chapter 1

**..-.**

**Disclaimer:** Resident Evil no me pertenece, es propiedad de CAPCOM y eso incluye sus personajes. Lo único que es mío es la trama y un personaje extra, ¿Vale?

**Nota:** es un AU (universo alterno) aunque no demasiado.  
Si es un cambio radical en mi estilo, aunque no demasiado, WIII! Ojala les guste!  
Se me ocurrió en un trastornado sueño mientras escuchaba mi canción favorita: "Lost de Avanged seven force"

Ah, para los lectores de "Loveless" tengan paciencia, le voy avanzando poquito a poquito (sobresaturación escolar) apenas termine este T.T

¡Vale empecemos ya!

_**.~Ilusion-dark03~.**_

_**Primer Informe: Lógica**_

"_**los recuerdos son algo curioso, cuando más tratas de acordarte de ellos, más se olvidan"**_

Sitio su corazón latir, escuchándolo dentro de si mismo como un sonido sordo y consecutivo, tratando de bombear el paquete globular con sus correspondientes nutrientes y plaquetas; podía percibir las sinapsis de sus neuronas que se reactivaban una tras otra; ligeros temblores en partes distales de su cuerpo, cada vez más intenso hasta darse cuenta de esa horrible sensación: dolor. Sentía su cabeza a estallar y aun más extraño, sentía que la sangre galopaba en sus sienes. Pesadumbre abrió sus parpados para divisar su situación, sus cinco sentidos aun no estaban al cien por ciento. La imagen nebulosa apenas podía formarse… parpadeo unas dos veces más y trato de enfocar, era un aro color negro. Siguió su exploración visual: un tablero con varios indicadores, más arriba, logro divisar un par de extremidades largas y negras. Instintivamente trato de moverse, era sus pies que pendían dentro de una cabina.

Dejo de lado la observación por la intensa necesidad de respirar, algo se lo impedía. Nuevamente trato de moverse, ya un poco más coordinado, movió una de sus manos que reposaban el suelo alfombrado, duro y extrañamente cubierto de trozos brillantes. De manera autómata se la lleva al cuello, era un lazo. Siguiendo la línea con las puntas de los falanges continuo hasta llegar a un pequeño tope, se giro lentamente, era una especie de seguro con un gran botón rojo. Con su pulgar oprimió el botón y… se escucha un golpe pesado, como si hubiesen dejado caer un objeto de peso considerable.  
siente su rostro sucio y puncionado por los trozos brillantes, era cristal. Nuevamente utilizo su visión, un poco más mejorada. Logro ver una tonalidad diferente de negro aunque continuaba cubierto de cristal, algo le decía que se arrastrara hasta el tope, puede que haya más movilidad.  
Lentamente e internando su brazos y movimientos de las piernas y rodillas logro sentir una textura diferente a la alfombra, era áspero, duro e irregular por los cristales. Logro sacar su cuerpo, lleno de pesadumbre logro incorporarse, pero al parecer fue una mala idea, sintió su cabeza dar giros sobre si misma, una sensación vertiginosa le niebla nuevamente los sentidos, el sudor frio le cubre y movimientos extraños surgen de su vientre. De manera instintiva se inclina hacia el frente y comienza a sentir como un fluido de un aroma intenso y desagradable le inunda el olfato y el gusto. Extrañamente sintiéndose mejor, se encorva sobre si mismo, apoyando sus manos en las rotulas, levanto una ceja extrañado, vestía totalmente de negro ¿iba a un evento formal: como una cena o un funeral? ¿Ó venia? Tal vez si miraba en su chaqueta encontraría una pista. Inmediatamente este comienza a buscar en sus bolsillos del pantalón y la cazadora, una de sus manos encontró un pequeño paquete de cuero igualmente negro, lo abrió, era una cartera. No tenía ni un dólar o centavo, pero si varias tarjetas de crédito, pero no le servía de mucho para darse algún indicio, hasta que dio con una rótulo de identificación.

-**30 años…tipo de sangre "O", 190 centímetros, varón… Científico prioritario de la Corporación Umbrella… Albert Wesker…-**¿Albert Wesker? ¿Quién era tipo de la foto? Si él tenía esa identificación era por 2 razones: la había robado, que sinceramente lo dudaba y la otra… automáticamente gira hacia el mercedes negro, ahora hecho trizas; y mira su reflejo en el abollado metal, su rostro suavemente cuadrado y ligeramente bronceado era manchado por una gruesa línea de sangre que brotaba libremente por su ceja, el cabello rubio desordenado y sucio por el liquido vital y algunos cristales, unos lentes de sol, que misteriosamente no tenían daño alguno. Cerciorándose se comparo con el sujeto de la fotografía, eran iguales, de hecho, exactamente iguales. Lógicamente, el era Albert Wesker y viendo el panorama, le habían chocado mientras conducía, extrañamente salió casi ileso del catastrófico accidente, puesto era una carambola de 4 automóviles y un camión escolar. Eso explicaba su situación, pero no el hecho que de que esa calle estuviese ardiendo en llamas en ciertas partes, las tiendas y ventanas estaban destrozadas y que varias prendas de vestir estén en el suelo, al grado de ser un sitio desértico y destruido… ahora que lo piensa, si se había accidentado ¿no era lógico que lo llevaran al hospital? y juzgando el estado de la cuidad, debió caer en crisis la cual no estaban preparados. Causo conmoción y desorden, al grado de que los servicios de salud estuviesen saturados al igual que la policía u algún otro agente de protección civil.

¿Quizás algo en la radio pudiesen informar? Se inclino hacia el automóvil, introduciéndose nuevamente para buscar algo de información, se acerco al guardamanos que se ubicaba entre los asientos delanteros, lo abrió esperanzado de encontrar un mapa o algo similar, pero… nunca un arma de fuego, una Sig-Sauer P220 y 3 cargadores. ¿Por qué tenia eso en el compartimiento? Tal vez la tenía por prevención. Todo encajaba, iba conduciendo para salir de la cuidad por… un supuesto atentado, llevaba el arma para protegerse, en medio de la crisis, el autobús se impacto contra el y termino inconsciente… solo quedaban varias preguntas en mente… ¿Por qué estaba en una ciudad tan arriesgada? ¿De qué exactamente se quería proteger?

Instintivamente cogió el arma y la oculto en los confines de sus ropas oscuras. Salió nuevamente del vehículo, dispuesto a marcharse, ya no había razón para continuar en aquel lugar. No tenia un plan especifico, a decir verdad, ninguno. Nuevamente saco su cartera y revisa la identificación. Si era uno de los científico de Umbrella, tal vez ellos puedan explicarle la situación actual o por lo menos, sacarle de ese lugar de mala muerte. Sin tener una mejor idea, comienza a caminar nuevamente. Pueda que el trayecto encuentra mejores pistas.

.~Lost~.

No sabe cuantos minutos lleva caminando ó distancia recorrida, pero el panorama continuaba siendo el mismo, hasta podría decirse que más triste. El varón rubio continúo observando las tiendas deshechas, buscando un comercio de suvenir, normalmente en aquellos lugares solían vender mapas de la ciudad, además de los molestos recuerditos que soliar vender más frecuentemente. Este sale de su observación cuando iba cruzando la esquina de un boulevard y se percata de un detalle poco usual, (bueno en este panorama) una mota blanca andaba, parecía que corria o algo por el estilo entre los carros y trozos de concreto de un edificio, entre más se acercaba la mota, más se daba cuanta de que era un vestido muy esponjado.

**-¡Por favor déjenme en paz! ¡Ayúdenme!-i**ba exclamando, era una chica que gritaba a todo pulmón y detrás de ella varias personas con aspecto horrible. Deben estar jugando con ella, dedujo, pero al observar con mayor énfasis, esas personas que venían de tras de ella, no tenían un aspecto saludable, ni mucho menos gracioso además la chica gritaba demasiado desesperada para ser una broma.

-**usted-**genial, lo había visto. La chica parecía dudar de él, giro rápidamente tras de si y se dirigió hacia Wesker. El varón simplemente dejo que se acercara.  
**-por favor, necesito ayuda, esas… cosas me están persiguiendo y quieren matarme**-la mirada desolada de la joven no toco siquiera una fibra nerviosa en el. Pero si ella estaba sola, pues, no podía dejarla ¿ó si? Un ruido grave y seco sacudió su oído, esas personas, no eran sujetos bromeando con el ambiente caótico del sitio. Sus ropas ensangrentadas y varias heridas profundas surcaban la piel y varias de ellas estaban frescas. Sin poder reaccionar, uno de ellos se le hecho encima, apartado únicamente por su antebrazo mientras la otra buscaba a tientas el arma.

**-déjale**-la chica trataba de quitárselo de encima pero rápidamente se vio acorralada por otros dos, tumbándola en el duro concreto de la calle.  
Wesker logro conseguir su arma entre los constantes forcejeos y sin dudarlo, halo del gatillo, incrustándole una bala en medio del ojo. Con repulsión total se retira el cadáver y se gira para dispararle a los otros dos que agredían a la joven. Rápidamente la joven se puso de pie quitándose de encima uno de ellos. Del mismo modo, esta se le acerca y le coge la mano ensangrentada.

**-hay que irnos señor**-la joven lo apresura; Wesker, desorientado por manejar exquisitamente un arma de fuego, se deja guiar. La muchacha y él corren entre las paredes, tiendas deshabitadas y los autos volcados en el trayecto, hasta dar un puesto curiosamente intacto. La chica del vestido se metió adentro junto con Wesker y trato de poner la cortina metálica sin hoyuelos que pendía en el tejado. Retornado de su lapsus, el varón con su estatura alcanzo con extrema facilidad la reja y la bajo suavemente, los engranes y cadenas se mecían entre si haciendo un ruido metálico.  
**-gracias… oh que modales los míos. Soy Corion Stond-**esta dudo si levantar su mano, pero lo hizo por cortesía. Wesker miro expectante la mano que vestía un guante delgado y un blanco sucio por lo ocurrió. Ahora que la miraba bien, era una muchacha, una niña de apenas dieciséis ó diecisiete mínimo, cabello castaño, largo hasta la cadera y ondulado, una tiara pendía de lado en su cabeza al igual que un velo rasgado y el rimen corrido manchaba sus ojos chocolate.

**-Wesker-**termino diciendo finalmente. La joven suspiro aliviada y se acomoda en el suelo, levantando sus rodillas para abrazarse a sí misma.  
-**perdone, ha sido un largo día**-comento mientras se quitaba el velo y la tiara de la cabeza, suspiro pesadamente.  
**-disculpe, usted sabe lo que esta pasando aquí, en Raccoon City-**simplemente meneo la cabeza de manera negativa. Bien ahora lo poco que sabia se había ido al caño ¿Qué hacia en esa ciudad? ¿Por qué sabía manejar tan bien una arma, si era un científico? (sin sonar discriminativo) Además ¿Por qué disparo de manera tan precisa en un solo punto? Trataba de recordar las posibles razones… pero… su memoria estaba en blanco nebuloso, se llevo la mano a la cabeza donde sus dedos índice y pulgar masajearon su sien.

**-¿Se siente bien?-  
-mh… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?-  
-pues… creo que cuatro días.-**esta meneo sus dedos, haciendo cuentas. ¿Cuatro días? ¿Cuatro días lleva inconsciente? Bien, se había perdido de mucho desde aquel entonces. Dejo de masajearse las sienes y comenzó a recorrer la tienda, era una dulcería juzgado los colores rosa y blanco ahora opacos por la tierra y manchones de sangre seca; era poco probable que hubiese un mapa en ese lugar, pero que podía perder. Comenzó a mover varias revistas dañadas en los anaqueles y la mayoría de su búsqueda encontraba revistas infantiles, dietas y una que otra revista para mayores de edad, siguió su búsqueda alrededor y lo único que encontraba eran paquetes de dulces, chocolates y frituras.

**-disculpe, ¿busca algo?-**Corion miraba curiosa los andares del rubio, sin embargo, parece que no fue escuchada ó simplemente ignorada. La joven alzo los brazos resignada, al parecer Wesker no hablaría más que lo estrictamente necesario. Discretamente saca una bolsa de mano plateada que yacía escondida entre sus ropas, la abre sin mucha demora y saca todo de su interior. En esta había un sinfín de cosas: una lámpara de mano, varias pilas doble "A", unos cuantos dulces, un cuaderno dañado color verde esmeralda y correspondiente bolígrafo, un encendedor, un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios, una radio pequeña color gris y azul eléctrico, un reloj de pulso y sobre todo, un mapa. Se puso de pie con dificultad debido al vestido y el corsé que apretaba su abdomen y costillas y se dispuso a buscarle detrás de la tienda.

**-señor Wesker, tengo un mapa si es lo que busca-**comenta suavemente, a su vez observaba a su compañero que hurgaba en una caja: definitivamente era más grande que ella, omitiendo la parte de la estatura, más serio y maduro, su tono de piel era extraño, un bronceado claro resaltando el rubio de su melena. Al parecer le fascinaba el negro, lo usaba hasta las gafas de sol ¿Por qué usaba lentes para sol si está nublado afuera y estaba en interiores? Era ciego, no tendría sentido, después de cómo disparo a sus atacantes sería ilógico. Así que dedujo una cosa… era su estilo. No se dio cuenta cuando Albert cogió el mapa de sus manos hasta que escucho ruidos detrás de ella, más específicamente en la tienda. Esta regresa rápidamente hacia el frente, aunque con ciertos problemas técnicos debido a la anchura del traje, cautelosamente se acerca a él.

Wesker despego el espacio con su antebrazo, abrió el mapa en la barra y trata de echarle un vistazo, pero la oscuridad era intensa debido a la cortina de metal. Así era hasta que una luz blanca ilumina el plano, era Corion con la lámpara de mano mencionada con anterioridad, vio una suave sonrisa reflejarse en la cara de la joven, provocando una ceja levantada. Ignoro a la joven y continuo con su investigación hasta que da con lo que busca y señala con el dedo con gesto triunfal.

**-¿La corporación umbrela? ¿Usted trabaja ahí?-  
-si, eso parece**-contesta sin ser grosero pero frio.  
**-oh, ese será nuestro destino**-bien, eso no le gusto del todo al rubio. Volteo a verla mientras fruncía el ceño levemente.  
**-perdone si le moleste, pero cerca de la compañía esta uno de los centros policiacos, ahí podría quedarme**-Wesker hundió más el ceño.  
**-por favor señor Wesker, prometo no molestarle demasiado-**comento con tono de suplica mientras juntaba sus manos sobre su pecho. Wesker dudaba en llevársela, podría demorar más en regresar al centro corporativo, pero siendo honesto consigo mismo. Estaba… "incapacitado" y no reconocía las calles, podría perderse más de lo que estaba al principio.

**-de acuerdo, pero no molestes demasiado-  
-se lo agradezco señor Wesker**-el tinte alegre de la joven resonó en sus tímpanos. De manera instintiva, se giro hacia su reloj, era un cuarto para las nueve de la noche. Sería un riesgo demasiado grande, por no decir "suicidio" salir de noche, no tenía demasiados cartuchos en caso de un ataque masivo, al recordar lo rápidos que pueden juntarse en un área.  
-partiremos mañana al amanecer, por ahora hay que descansar-prácticamente ordeno. La chica al percibir el dictamen, se aleja de la barra con la lámpara en mano y se cómoda en una pared de la habitación, dándole espacio al rubio. Con anterioridad, Corion se dio cuenta del carácter imponente de Albert y pensado que era lo mejor que podían hacer en ese momento, obedeció dócilmente recargándose en uno de los anaqueles de madera rasgada. El hombre observa sus acciones complacido y decide hacer lo mismo, pero en otra esquina de la habitación, había sido un día muy ajetreado y algo intuía en el que mañana también lo sería…

**.~Lost~.**

**bien, qué les parecio el primer capitulo? jeje se pondra más divertido con el tiempo xDD nos vemos cuidense mucho!  
dejen Review por favor :3**

**WIIIiI!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo Reporte "Memoria"**

"_hay veces, que la ira es una manera de mostrar lo triste que estas"_

No supo cuando se había quedado dormido en los asientos traseros del Jeep azul metálico, lo único que recordaba era el cansadísimo viaje en avión a una ciudad próxima de Raccoon City, para luego coger un vehículo terrestre, para así continuar hasta llegar a su destino y el golpe que se había dado en el guarda equipaje cuando saco su mochila en el aeronave.

**-ya has despertado**-una voz suave le inunda sus adormilados sentidos, venia de los asientos delanteros, era el copiloto. No le reconocía demasiado debido a la luz solar color anaranjada, estaba anocheciendo podía ver el cielo entremezclándose con la oscuridad nocturna.  
**-ya era hora dormilón, es su turno de conducir**-otra voz femenina y un poco más madura surge, al contrario de la chica copiloto, esta iba al mando total del automóvil.  
**-no… dormir**-este nuevamente se acomoda contra la ventana, cerrando los ojos rápidamente, todo era paz hasta verse estrellado contra el asiento delantero, la chica había frenado intencionalmente de golpe para levantarle.

**-vale esta despierto**-esta detiene el vehículo totalmente con una sonrisa burlesca al ver los gestos dolorosos de su compañero y amigo mientras se acariciaba la frente con una mano.  
**-no podía decir "por favor"-  
-y ¿quitarle la diversión?-**la muchacha de cabello marrón y una linda boina color negro se incorpora y sale del auto dejando la puerta abierta.  
**-jaja, jaja, que graciosa Jill**-riendo sarcásticamente mientras se incorporaba para salir, lentamente sale del vehículo y toma posesión del volante a un lado de su otra compañera.  
**-¿Esta bien Chris?-  
-si Rebecca… tiene algo con Cafeína-** la chica comenzó a hurgar en su mochila de campamento (ya saben, esas mochilas enormes que parecen maletas) tras unos segundos de búsqueda y algunos cuchicheos como: "esto no servirá" "no se lo comerá" "definitivamente no" hasta que finalmente se vio una mirada satisfecha y saca 2 objetos de sus manos una barra rectangular y un termo color plateado.

**-¿Chocolate amargo ó Café?-  
-¿el café tiene azúcar y crema?-  
-si-  
-deme el chocolate**-respondió mientras cogía la barra de cacao y la introducía a su boca mientras conducía en medio del ocaso, su mirada perdida entre el paraje y el sol ocultándose que no se percato de las miradas extrañas de sus compañeras.

-**Chris, a ti te gusta el café con leche y mucha azúcar**-comento Jill un tanto anonada por el rechazo de la bebida caliente.  
-**si, pero en estos…-**le da un mordisco a su chocolate y comienza a saborearlo con lentitud, esperando que se derritiese en la tibia cavidad bucal.  
**-…no… quiero… azúcar… dieta…**-hablo entrecortadamente debido al chocolate que aun no digería se derretía lentamente.  
**-aja, le creo**-sarcásticamente Jill agrega mientras se acomoda en la parte trasera extendiendo ambas piernas y cubriéndose el rostro con su gorro negro. La castaña pelicorta se distrajo con el ocaso e ignoro por completo la pregunta que el varón moreno, hasta que siente algo en su oído y un sonido estridente le rompe los tímpanos quitándose rápidamente el objeto. Era un auricular y la canción que sonaba pertenecía a los Rolling Stone.

**-¿Por qué ha hecho eso?-  
-¿Me podría recordar porque estamos trabajando en vacaciones?-**una pregunta sale como respuesta, la morena decidió no darle vueltas al asunto respecto al infernal volumen  
**-¿Recuerda aquella cuidad que paso por un terremoto hace unos años?-  
-ah, Raccoon City, si se recupero rápidamente ¿no?-  
-si, pero… según nuestras, ahora estaba bajo cuarentena y dentro de poco, Umbrella la derribara con un arma nuclear-  
-Woow, cada metida de pata de esa corporación, más pronto caerá- **sonrió maliciosamente el conductor hacia la oscuridad.

**-si, además… dicen que esta ahí esta Albert Wesker**- sin prever la reacción de Chris, la cual fue detenerse bruscamente al igual que Jill hacia unos cuantos minutos.

**-¿Qué coño le pasa?-**le regaña la morena mayor. Pero calla rápidamente al contemplar la expresión de su compañero y amigo. Había visto a Christopher molesto, irritado hasta haciendo pucheros u berrinches como niño pequeño, pero la mirada de ira absoluta no tenia precio, sabía que le guardaba un profundo rencor hacia su ex capitán de policía. Tenía algunos incentivos acerca de lo sucedido con ellos 2, pero no quería confirmar esas sospechas podría arruinar su amistad ó hacerle recordar malos tragos.

**-¿Chris?-  
-lamento haberle despertado…-**se disculpo un poco más tranquilo mostrando una forzada sonrisa, si el moreno oscuro fuera actor, se hubiera ganado "la frambuesa de oro*" seguidamente.  
**-bien Chris, conduce ya, ¡se hace tarde!-**le ordena prácticamente Jill mientras vuelve a acostarse en el asiento trasero.  
**-¡Como ordene capitán!-**hace un chusco movimiento con su mano colocándola en su frente y sacudiéndola una sola vez. Una vez más enciende el vehículo cambiando la velocidad de tercera a primera marcha, pisando el "clouch" y nuevamente marchado hacia la oscuridad de la noche…

Para la desgracia de Chris, le toco conducir toda la noche: Rebecca aun no dominaba los automóviles estándar y conocía el humor de Jill si alguien la despierta, así que no tuvo alternativa, sin desearlo, hubo momentos en que recordaba su vida anterior cuando era parte del escuadrón de SWAT** si aquellos días…

_**-… sin más preámbulos señor Christopher Redfield le informamos que usted es aceptado en escuadrón de armas y tácticas especiales ó SWAT… si en tu cara Forest-  
-jaja… y mira tú también, me aceptaron igualmente-**__le saca la lengua como señal de burla. Ambos se solían llevarse así, desde que se conocieron en la academia de policía: amigos, rivales, camaradas en bromas pesadas en fin. Ambos compartían el ambicioso sueño de ser integrantes de uno de los escuadrones más exclusivos del mundo. El joven Chris estaba más que emocionado en empezar su nueva carrera, una de sus metas era convertirse en francotirador completamente profesional ¿Qué podría salir mal?_

Salió de su ensoñación, al ver los primero rayos de sol, el alba amenazaba con cubrir la oscuridad con la luz del astro solar y a lo lejos, divisaba una cuidad oscura y una muralla alzada a lo alto que rivalizaba con la chínense. Redfield sabía que podría estar custodiada por los guardias de seguridad, imposibilitándoles la entrada pero tenia ese lado cubierto, bastaba con ocultarse en el bosque cercano, dejar la Jeep oculta e irse a pie. Siguiendo su plan se introduce poco a poco en el aborigen bosque de Raccoon City, lo bueno era que el vehículo era para todo terreno ó tendría problemas con los troncos u piedras que se atravesaran en el camino tormentoso; Chris miraba el sendero boscoso, el lodo se atoraba en las llantas negras y algunas ramas y hojas en el parabrisas, las ramas más tiernas se rompían en el retrovisor izquierdo, las más gruesas se vengaban dejando rayuelas en la pintura a su vez, el moreno se inundaba en sus recuerdos. Era similar a este clima sombrío y una tierna llovizna cubría el ambiente…

_**-¡sois un lento Forest!-**__se burlaba Chris en la pista de obstáculos; este pendía en el pasamanos mientras se giraba rápidamente, su compañero y amigo apenas pasaba el muro, siendo el tercer obstáculo en la trayectoria.  
__**-¡cierra el pico!-l**__ogro escuchar el muchacho moreno, sabía de antemano el sensible orgullo que tenía su amigo, le ignoro y siguió la trayectoria junto con sus otros camaradas (incluye chicas) a casi nadie le sorprendía el empeño de RedField para superarse y sobre todo la humildad con que se tomaba las cosas… tras pasar la malla metálica arrastrándose por el fango, se formaba un interrogante ¿Cómo era posible que los uniformes quedaran tan limpios después de una tremenda revolcada en porquerías? Mientras sacaba divagaciones no se dio cuenta que otro chico lo había alcanzado, no sabía si era mayor ó menor que él, lo único que conocía era 3 cosas: era un poco un poco más alto que él, su cabello acicalado perfectamente recién salido de la ducha rubio, no sabía que tipo de rubio era: no podía decir que era color "miel" ó "castaña" y la tercera ¡le había rebasado! Regresando en sí, comenzó a correr para alcanzarle. El blondo se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y decidió ir más aprisa y sin que ambos lo quisieran ¿ó si? Inicio su competencia…_

**-Chris, despierta. Hay que irnos-**le habla suavemente Rebecca, la mujer mayor se encontraba equipándose detrás del vehículo y como la joven médica ya había terminado de alistarse, decidió despertar a su camarada.  
**-vale, lo siento-**sin darse cuenta, en el momento que detuvo el vehículo se quedo dormido inundándose en sus recuerdos.

-**bien, será mejor que se aliste, ya vamos a marcharnos**-aconseja mientras levantaba un dedo, como señal de indicación. El chico no hace más que sonreír…

_**.~lost~.**_

Habían caminado un par de horas y noqueado a unos guardias para cambiarse de ropas en el camino, con el objetivo de pasar inadvertidamente entre los soldados de Umbrella para introducirse en la ciudad, por una razón aun no la habían demolido, así que era cierta la versión de que Wesker estaba paseándose por la cuidad. La corporación no podía darse el lujo de perder un científico tan influyente.

Una vez que atravesaron el grisáceo muro de concreto sin mayores complicaciones, se retiraron las mascaras que cubrían sus rostros.

**-¿Cómo pueden usar esto si es tan incomodo?-se** quejo Chris aliviado cuando libero de su cabeza la horrible presión que sentía en ella.  
**-se habitúan quizás**-opino la más joven del grupo. Si alguna vez pensaron que la cuidad tenía un aspecto desesperanzador desde afuera, lucia diez, no cien veces peor por dentro: las calles destrozadas, edificios dañados al grado de ser peligrosos si no se anda con cautela, automóviles chocados, tiendas y letreros caídos, lo más perturbador era ver miembros humanos, prendas de vestir rasgadas y el hecho de ver, escuchar, sentir, oler la cuidad tan silenciosa, para empeorar las cosas, estar rodeados de muertos infecciosos, tan silenciosos como ratones en casa embrujada.

-**no podría ser peor**-el trió decido empezar a avanzar, ya después verían un vehículo funcional en el camino para llegar más rápido a su destino: uno de los centros corporativos de Umbrella. Era el sitio donde hay mayores probabilidades de dar con Wesker y asesinarle por todo el daño causado gracias a sus ideas intrincadas… desde el inicio…

_**-ah… ah…-**__jadeando suavemente el moreno trataba de recuperar oxigeno, su cuerpo estaba empapado en lodo y sudor, era la tercera vuelta bajo la lluvia insoportable que daba y cuando regreso al inicio, ahí estaba, ese tremendo dolor de cabeza: Wesker. Bajo la lluvia, utilizando el mismo traje que el azul ultramar con varias bolsitas para múltiples usos, lo único que los diferenciaba era que uno simplemente miraba bajo la lluvia y el otro… pues "corría" bajo esta.  
__**-eres lento-  
-oh, gran líder. Usted también lo sería si usara 4 kilogramos en ropa sin contar el lodo y el agua acumulados**__-responde Chris mientras observa como se frunce suavemente el seño de su líder blondo.  
__**-debió pensarlo antes de desafiar mi autoridad**__-  
-__**hmpt-  
-¿Qué espera? Aun le faltan otras 6 vueltas…-**_Desde el primer día que lo conoció, su vida se ha trasformado en un infierno, literalmente. Desde sus jóvenes e "inocentes" 19 años ha estado detrás de él. Antes "cooperaban" una misión, ahora cooperan para atraparle por arruinar sus vidas con las de otras personas honestos tal y como sucedió en la mansión Spencer, oh si, era uno de su recuerdos favoritos. El día que descubrió que su rivalizada relación y aunque no deseaba admitirlo del todo, la admiración por el rubio era tan irreal como Wesker siendo amable con la gente, regalando flores y abrazos a la gente. Comprometiéndose que si un día lo llegase a volver a ver, le mataría con sus propias manos si es necesario.

Decidió dejar de lado esos venenosos recuerdos que niebla su juicio y concentrarse en encontrar un vehículo funcional y que haga el menor ruido posible. Ya habían descartado varios automóviles intactos: Pontiac, GMS, Lincoln, etc. Por varias razones, eran demasiado grandes, no servía el motor ó simplemente no tenían gasolina. Después de unas tres horas de caminar sin un rumbo fijo, ya marcaban las doce del mediodía y aun lucia como las ocho de la mañana, eso desconcertaba un poco a Jill, sintiéndose un poco más pesadumbre debido a la seductora oscuridad que le invitaba a dormirse un ratito. Pero impulsada por sus propios deseos, se auto animaba con frases sencillas de recordar: hay muertos por TODOS lados, no lo vaya a lamentar.

**-miren…-**Rebecca señalo un vehículo que yacía intacto y estacionado decentemente al fondo de un callejón oscuro y siniestro.  
-**una mini van… no esta mal-**comento Chris rascándose la cabeza, era un riesgo demasiado grande. Si tenían las suficientes armas para hacerles de frente por un rato, pero, eso provocaría ruido y atraería más y más hasta que sucumban al ejército de los malditos.

-**viendo como estamos, será mejor que arriesgarnos… Chris, ya sabéis que hacer-**este afirma entusiasmado. Se aleja del equipo para ser el primero en avanzar, ya listo con su arma preparada con un silenciador y sus cinco sentidos al máximo, se introdujo lentamente, pisando el concreto enlodado, hojas de papel marchitas y uno que otro regazo de bolsas de plástico. La visión y el oído. 2 de los sentidos que más ha desarrollado a lo largo de su carrera como francotirador y policía…

Un ligero goteo surge…

…tres gotas caen sobre una tapadera metálica oxidada del tambo del basurero…

… oye únicamente el sonido de su propia respiración… 30 veces por minuto…

…40 veces…

…50 veces, sentía su rostro arder en por la hiperventilación, dios, hacia años no sentía una sensación similar… el sonido discreto de un paso… rápidamente se gira detrás de sí con el arma y con el dedo en el gatillo.

**-¡Ten cuidado hacia donde apuntas eso!-**rectifico Jill mientras desviaba el cañón hacia otro punto más seguro debido que este le apuntaba hacia la cara, exactamente la punta de la nariz. Con la misma velocidad y con un violento giro, derriba a uno detrás de Chris. El cadáver viviente retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y cuando estaba dispuesto a arrematar contra el, emitió un mugido y luego silencio después del sonido seco de la bala rompiendo la barrera del sonido.

**-rápido-**apresuro Chris. No era prudente quedarse ahí, si ataco uno de "ellos" en ese momento, no pasarían ni cinco minutos antes de que otros surgieran y efectivamente. Tras unos segundos del disparo, otros más se acercaron rápidamente introduciéndose presurosamente por el callejón siniestro.

El trió de agentes corría a través del estrecho y sucio callejón, siendo parados por algunas trabas en el camino como los son cajas viejas y trozos de metal ligeramente oxidado. Christopher disparaba hacia los cadáveres vivientes que venían al frente, Valentine trataba de retrasarles tirando cajas apiladas ó disparándoles hacia las rodillas, no les faltaba mucho hacia el otro extremo, solo unos metros más…

5 metros…

3 metros…

1 metro… harto ya de esa persecución inútil, RedField se gira rápidamente mientras hurgaba en uno de sus bolsillos. Una granada en mano, su tono metálico oscuro y su tamaño de un corazón humano. Arranca la argolla de seguridad con los dientes y la arroja con urgencia hacia el enemigo que les acosaba sin tregua.

Rebecca dándose cuenta, apresura a su compañera, una vez afuera se refugian en la pared más cercana, escuchado la explosión y las flamas del fuego ondeando. Después de 10 segundos de cerciorarse de que fuese seguro, corrieron nuevamente hacia la minivan.

**-con cerrojo**-la frustración de la mayor era evidente. El varón del grupo cogió su arma y rompió el cristal de un golpe, provocando que este emitiera la alarma contra robo.  
**-ahora vendrán más**-el humor sarcástico de la mujer de melena oscura y corta.  
-**¿Cómo encendemos el automóvil?-**Rebecca se acerca hacia el vehículo, abre la puerta haciendo a un lado a Chris y Jill. Se inclina y comienza a maniobrar con el tablero del auto azul celeste, unos segundos más tarde, el vehículo arranca, como obsequio de la casa, tenia el tanque lleno, suficiente para un viaje de ida y vuelta por la ciudad aun llena de caminos intrincados.

**-listo**-los otros dos la miraban extrañados y sorprendidos. Se pensaba que Chambers era la más inocente del grupo.  
**-¿Ocurre algo?-**la castaña miro un tanto confusa por la actitud de sus compañeros, pero los tres salen de sus interrogatorios cuando escuchan un mugir a las cercanías. Sin dudarlo más, montaron el vehículo, quien Jill se ofreció para conducir, no había nadie más capacitado que ella para conducir bajo presión y evasión de obstáculos cuales baches y cadáveres vivientes…

_**.~lost~.**_

Pasaron varios minutos de travesía en la cuidad, entre avenidas y calles, entre el las cenizas donde hubo fuego y los trozos de concreto incrustados en el pavimentos. Unas cuantas discusiones acerca de la ubicación del centro corporativo y cuales sería la mejor alternativa… habían trazado un magnifico plan de asalto para acorralar al rubio.

**-grandioso, grandioso…-** el sarcasmo de Chris era intenso. El rascacielos romo y de estilo moderno grisáceo, se alzaba penosamente hacia el cielo de Raccoon City, se veía rodeado de un gigantesco aro de escombros provenientes de los edificios hasta carretera de la misma, huecos en el suelo que conectaban hacia el desagüe de la cuidad. Era el castillo contemporáneo protegido por un estaque de agua y muertos a su alrededor.  
El trió al darse cuenta que no podían avanzar debido a una brecha, decidieron ver la cantidad en daño a su alrededor, podrían marcar un nuevo plan, puesto que el anterior se fue al traste. Silenciosamente subieron hasta el techo de un edificio cercano gracias a las escaleras contra incendios. Demasiada fue su desilusión al ver que abarcaban no solo una, sino 4 manzanas de distancia entre escombros y cráteres.

**-¡Maldición!-**rugió Chris, su mano golpeaba el concreto roído por la lluvia acida.  
-**esto no es coincidencia, mirad-**la señorita Valentine señalo el circulo irregular que protegía la empresa, curiosamente intacta, en ruinas pero conservada al fin a cabo.  
**-esto no es obra de los accidentes automovilísticos-  
-deben ocultar más de lo que aparentan, pero ¿Por qué se molestarían en cuidar un edificio en ruinas? **–esa interrogante surgió de los finos labios de Rebecca mientras colocaba su mano delgada en la barbilla y la otra en su codo contrario.

**-deben proteger algo demasiado importante ó muy peligroso… ¡Miren!-**Redfield señala una pequeña brecha a unas cuantas cuadras de distancia, se miraba insegura e inestable, pero era la única comunicación hacia el islote de concreto. Descubriendo esto y no teniendo otro plan, trazan en el mapa su nueva ruta, les tomaría más tiempo y puede que no atraparan a Wesker, pero si conseguían información acerca de sus planes ó nuevos experimentos, sabrían como defenderse en vez de disparar a la azar. Con los ánimos renovados, bajan sin grandes molestias más que los cuervos sedientos de carne fresca y babosas de extraña consistencia que se deslizaban suavemente por los tubos metálicos y el suelo del tejado. Tuvieron la discreción de utilizar cuchillos y silenciadores, no querían un nuevo grupo de cadáveres detrás de ellos.

.~Lost~.

Pasaron 90 minutos de trayecto en automóvil, entre las evasiones y discretos disparos llegaron a la delgada brecha. Su sorpresa era mucha al ver que el camino no era más que un puente de mala muerte. Las vigas de acero y hierro sostenían débilmente el concreto, la delgadez de la ruta rivalizaba con las enfermas mentales de Anorexia nerviosa*** el delicado viento noreste que soplaba, meciendo gentilmente el frágil puente, único acceso a hacia el siniestro edificio.

**-bien, vamos**-alentó Jill.  
-**¿ya no nos queda conciencia por nuestras vidas?-**pregunto un tanto insegura Rebecca al ver el "puente"  
-**desde que ingresamos a este trabajo…-**agrego Christopher. El trió de agentes avanzó sin el automóvil a través de aquel camino traicionero, planeaban irse juntos pero la vía les indicaba lo contrario, tuvieron que distanciarse 4 metros, no tenían opción, el camino les exigía adaptación y no les quedaba más que obedecer.

A cada paso, el pasaje bipolar les tanteaba los pasos, obligándoles a detenerse ó avanzar con mayor rapidez, hasta que Rebecca sintió el camino más estable, había llegado a su meta. Velozmente despego el camino de rocas pequeñas y trozos móviles de alambre y concreto, abriendo más el camino para Jill y Christopher que se aproximaban paso a paso.

**-menuda aventura**-Chris junto a las chicas se alejaron del "puente" contemplando el edifico siniestro de Umbrella. Ahora más aproximaron, se percataron que no estaba tan lastimero como lo aparentaba. Algunos cristales aun permanecían intactos, oscuros por el clima y por el simple hecho de estar polarizadas, las paredes aun estaban solidas, como el primer día que se levantaron ocultando secretos hasta las puertas principales aun estaban de pie, exceptuando una, que yacía colgante en el marco.

-¿**Cual es el plan?-  
-dividirnos abarcaremos más terreno. Si algo ocurre, nos comunicaremos por los radios. Así de simple-**simplifico Chris con una mirada relajada, aunque detrás de esa sonrisa despreocupada, ocultaba la ira en su interior, pero más que la ira… Deseo… si, eso le cubría. El deseo de atraparle de una vez por todas, el hacerle sentir el dolor, lagrimas y parte de su juventud irse al traste por asesinar personas que estaban "enfermas" por así decirlo. No eran criminales aunque mataran como tal, era obra del virus-T que necesitaba regenerarse, si esas "personas" aun tuviesen conciencia, llorarían internamente por actuar fuera de su humanidad por alguien que no la posee.

_Humanidad… servir y proteger… es el eslogan favorito de Redfield, desde que ingreso a las fuerzas armadas, desde que descubrió su talento natural con las armas y el deseo ferviente de proteger a quienes ama… bien, lo tiene todo, pero a su vez, nada._

_Chris miraba el cielo azulado en una tarde de verano, ya había terminado su entrenamiento vespertino, según por las ordenes de sus superiores. Deseaba ir a casa a saludar a su querida hermana y tirarse en la cama para nunca levantarse… pero no todo se puede cumplir. Hacia una semana que no salía de ese lugar, según porque tenia que "ayudar" a Wesker a terminar los informes. Acepto gustoso hacer los informes, pero eso de ayudarle, bien, ahora el rubio tendría más burlas discretas en su vocabulario para el… de repente un golpe húmedo y pesado le cae en la cabeza, seguido de algo blanco y tibio._

_**-¿Quién me…?-**__  
__**-si continua así, va a deshidratarse y no pienso cuidar a un infante a base de cucharaditas****-**__el moreno simplemente frunció el ceño, que le costaba al rubio hablarle y entregarle las cosas en mano, pero no, siempre buscando un jodido pretexto para pelear ó al menos discutir y terminar pagando por los trastes rotos._

_**-se auto cuidarme, gracias-  
-tal como cuida a su hermana, no creo…-**__ese fue un golpe duro, realmente bajo. Wesker sabía mejor que nadie que gracias a su destacado desempeño se debía a su descuido como hermano mayor, pero se esforzaba para estar con su hermana. Pero siempre que encontraba una forma de avanzar con la familia, siempre fallaba en cuestión de su carrera y esa constante tenían nombre: Albert Wesker. Desde que podía recordar el día que le conoció, su vida había entrado a una olla a presión, de hecho a dos… ya no pudo mantener el equilibrio de esas dos variables: su hermana se marcho, ya crecida y autodependiente. Sin saber la existencia de rencor hacia el ó no…_

_**-quiero esos reportes para esta noche Redfield-  
-claro**__…-contesto con amargura en su voz. Ahora que lo piensa… ¿Por qué piensa tanto en el rubio? Basta con recordarlo una sola vez y listo._

-**tal vez… sea el efecto "perico"*****-**El varón detuvo sus pasos frente a la puerta, eran memorias extrañas, todas tenían sentimientos mezclados: alegría, pesadumbre, dicha, amargura, cada emoción se mezclaba con otra y siempre estaban aquellas variables de atributo (que no se puede cambiar ó modificar)

**-Chris, despierte-  
-eh, si lo siento Rebecca**- este se introdujo hacia el oscuro edificio, no tenían mucho tiempo, la oscuridad se avecinaba con la noche.

.~Lost~.

Jill se adelanto y decidió ir al corazón del edificio, con la esperanza de encontrar información ó alguna pista del paradero de Wesker. Entre los oscuros pasillos débilmente iluminados por la lámpara de mano que llevaba a cuestas con su arma, los pasillos deslumbrados mostraban rutas intactas, únicamente manchadas por el descuido de aseo. Inspeccionado puerta por puerta, con la única precaución de los muertos y su ex líder. La paranoia le cubría cada célula al igual que el estrés.

Cada minuto…

Cada segundo… hasta que abrió una puerta lentamente, provocando el sonido chirriante de una puerta mal cuidada de madera de cedro. Cosa que extraño a la mujer, todo el lugar estaba cubierto de acero y tornillos, porque habría una puerta de madera.  
La habitación era inmensa, de estilo moderno pero simple: paredes desnudas de color blanco sucio, el piso con alfombra color rojiza caoba, iluminada decentemente gracias a los grandes ventanales, apago su lámpara y lentamente se aproximo hacia el escritorio que aguardaba frente a ella y delante de las ventanas. evadió una silla tirada y continuo observando la habitación. Algunas gavetas estaban tiradas y otras entreabiertas, nada inusual, pero lo que si, era una laptop plateada de tamaño mediano encendida, podía diferenciar el sonido de las aspas girando para enfriar el computador.

Influenciada por su curiosidad se acerca hacia la computadora y oprime un botón.

_**-el**__**equipo favorito de BSAA, tan predecibles como siempre-**_**  
-Wesker-  
**_**-si estéis viendo esto, con la llana esperanza de encontrarme. Olvidadlo… pero a cambio les dejo un recuerdo…-**_

De repente unos números rojos aparecieron en la pantalla.

-_**el conteo de auto destrucción iniciando… 10 minutos antes de la explosión…-**_**  
-Diablos-** y el edificio cobro vida, las luces rojas e intermitentes resplandecían en los techos y el sonido estridente de la alarma. Coge la computadora y sale corriendo de ahí, sin importarle lo que se atraviese, en medio de su corrida escucha el timbrado de su radio.

**-**_**Jill, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?-  
**_**-una trampa, advierta a Chris-  
**_**-Vale-**__  
_sin más corto la comunicación, la mujer corría como le era permitida sus piernas y el trayecto. El elevador no le serviría de nada, el causante se había tomado la molestia de cortar la electricidad para estos, sin tener alternativa opto por las escaleras.

Chris sabia que las luces rojas parpadeantes no eran buena señal. Siguiendo sus instintos corrió hacia la salida, sin antes toparse con par de contratiempos: un par de muertos se le atravesaron. Se extraño por completo, había registrado perfectamente la zona, tal vez, los mantenían escondidos como un regalo sorpresa. Sin tener otra opción, tenia que hacerles de frente…

… 480 segundos…

Jill aun corría por las escaleras, exactamente por el 4 piso.

360 segundos…

Chris aun les hacia de frente ante las armas biológicas. El sonido estresante de la alarma les provocaba ir más aprisa.

240 segundos… el segundero corría en su contra. Chambers ya había logrado salir, ahora trataba de comunicarse con Valentine y Redfield, preocupada por el estado de sus compañeros.

3 minutos. Jill llega hacia la posición de Rebecca.  
**-¿Dónde está Chris?-  
-Chris**-llamo la castaña de cabello corto por el comunicador.

**-responda por favor…**-hubo silencio… cada segundo que transcurría, crecía más la tensión en el aire.  
_**-Rebecca-  
**_**-¿Dónde esta?-  
**_**-adelántense**_**-  
-eso ni hablar Chris**-interfirió Jill preocupada.  
_-__**no**__**pierdan el tiempo, váyanse, les alcanzo. Lo prometo… ah, malditos**_**-**se le escucho maldecir por última vez.

**-Jill-  
-no hay alternativa… vamos Rebecca-**la chica apresuro a su compañera, corriendo por el débil y delgada brecha, importándoles poco la exigencia del camino.

130 segundos… la mujer de cabello negro y corto se gira su cabeza momentáneamente, se sorprende al ver a su compañero salir del edificio disparando con un arma simple.

**-¡Muévete Chris!**-obedeciendo el comando de su compañera, dejo de disparar y corrió hacia el puente… todo en ese momento, se volvió lento y el ritmo cardiaco se escuchaba.

60 segundos…

El moreno corría evadiendo a los muertos que trataban de meterse en medio, llegando hacia el puente, solamente le bastaba atravesar la brecha del terror.

30 segundos… faltaba algunos pies de distancia para llegar hacia sus compañeras.

10 segundos. Un paso en falso y tropieza con un trozo de alambre de hierro oxidado enredado en el tobillo.

_**-¡Chris!-**_se le escucho gritar a Jill y Rebecca mientras su se giraba para ver la explosión del imponente edificio, trozos de concreto volando, cristales rotos y ahora calcinados y la brecha cae. Llevándose a Christopher con el…

.~Lost~.

Les deje en la mejor parte verdad… jeje, creo que fui muy mala con Redfield ahora las aclaraciones.

*la frambuesa de oro es el premio al peor actor del año. Para los que no lo sabían. Si también les premian por su pésimo desempeño.

** ¿Por qué SWAT? Simple, no quise usar a los tipos "STARS" además advertí que esta historia es un AU.

***respecto a la anorexia. Sin ofender a nadie, pero seamos sinceros, ya es bastante malo que la obesidad gobierne el mundo, no hay que pensar que ser extremadamente delgado es bueno. Recordad, el exceso el malo a excepción de la nobleza.

**** cuando se trata de la deshidratación, no es recomendable darle líquidos a lo loco, sino paulatinamente para la adecuada ingestión. Palabra de estudiante de enfermería.

***** el efecto perico, recuerdan cuando éramos chiquitos y nos obligaban a aprendernos las tablas repitiéndolas hasta quedar afónicos, a eso me refiero, solo que mental.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercer reporte: "Corion"**

"_entre la fraternidad y el amor solo hay un paso"_

Anteriormente…

_Albert Wesker: rubio de 190 centímetros y complexión media, se había accidentado cuatro días atrás. Aun saliendo ileso físicamente, el incidente le dejo como secuela amnesia y por tanto no puede recordar nada, exceptuando su nombre y las posibles teorías acerca de si mismo. Durante su trayecto se topa con una chica morena y cabello rizado que corresponde al nombre de Corion Stond._

Era sexto día como residente forzado de una ciudad maldita. Wesker despertó lentamente, le dolía intensamente la cabeza. La luz y el sonido le molestaba demasiado, era como si su encéfalo estuviese a punto de estallar… hasta que cayó en cuenta, sufría porque su cerebro; aunque no lo quisiera; había estado trabajando, tratando de recuperar las memorias perdidas.

**-buen día señor Wesker**-escucho lejanamente, para su desgracia, no era así. La chica apenas respetaba su espacio vital, aunque tenía la prudencia de no acercarse demasiado.

**-¿Qué hora es?-  
-son… déjeme ver…-** la chica comienza a hurgar en su bolsa color plata. El rubio comienza a observarle, aun no se había quitado el vestido blanco perla, esponjado, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Por qué una joven de su edad llevaba un vestido así? ¿Iría a una fiesta de disfraces ó cual es la ocasión?

**-son las nueve de la mañana-  
-hemos dormido demasiado-**este se pone de pie, dejando de lado a la chica, rápidamente se asomo por una diminuta rejilla que tuvo la precaución de hacer anoche utilizando una de sus balas. Protegido por la malla metálica, encargada de mantener a raya los extraños pero agresivos seres que les atacaron en la pasada noche. Para su disgusto, eran demasiados detrás de la cortina, no podía hacerles de frente.

**-debe haber una puerta trasera.-** la joven se incorpora y se asoma detrás de las bambalinas. En la bodega, ligeramente iluminada por las altas ventanas, el suelo cubierto de cajas arrugadas y color marrón oscuro. Los anaqueles repletos de papeles amarillentos y el ambiente tenia un extraño aroma a azúcar fermentada. Pero al fondo, había una puerta color gris con una brillante perilla color ámbar.

**-para ser una dulcería es muy gris**-comento temblando, un ligero escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral como una descarga eléctrica en un cable de cobre u plata. Rápidamente se giro sobre sus talones, sentía la mirada del blondo atravesándole el alma, este estaba en la entrada con los brazos cruzados, rompiendo rápidamente la pose cuando Corion se detiene y comienza a caminar. La joven le cedió el paso al escuchar un ligero "_quédese aquí_".

_**-aun con sus lentes, su mirada es penetrante**__-_pensó la chica, pese a la poca experiencia con el varón. Su intuición le decía que lo mejor seria no interponerse demasiado en las ideas del blondo. Mientras Wesker se aproximaba hacia la puerta, hasta que se da cuenta que había una cadena con un candado, no eran gruesos pero evitaban de cualquier manera salir de ese lugar. Curiosamente sintió que la necesidad de coger la fría cadena y apretarla entre sus dedos y su palma.

Alzo sus cejas anonado, nuevamente cuando abrió su mano, había trozos brillantes y platinados de la cadena en su mano.

-_**tal vez era de plástico-**_se auto convenció mentalmente, al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer los trozos, sacudiéndose la mano, sin darse cuenta del tintineo metálico que surge cuando los fragmentos plateados caen al suelo. Para su fortuna, rompió una sección central, haciendo que el candado de bronce sea lo único que une a la cadena, un trozo libre pendía en el aire y el otro caía suavemente al otro lado.

Sin titubear, saco su arma a su vez liberándola del seguro. Abre la puerta cautelosamente. Sacando el arma primero y moviéndola ágilmente por los lados, va introduciéndose Wesker a un callejón oscuro, los botes de basura, algunas cajas rotas estorbaban el paso y plástico aplastado. De manera paulatina sale del almacén y comienzan a despertar sus 5 sentidos hasta lograr el máximo de sensibilidad. Comienza a caminar por el callejón con suma discreción, teniendo la cautela de mirar atrás de reojo de vez en cuando. Una vez que su zapato* toca el fragmentado concreto, pega la espalda hacia la pared, asoma la cabeza discretamente.

La chica estaba de pie esperando el regreso del Blondo, su mirada se perdía en la visión de la puerta mientras sus sentidos se incrementaban a cada segundo, inclusive su intuición. Ahora podía escuchar el errático latido del sístole bombeando sangre hacia el cuerpo, el delicado silbido de su respiración, como se dilataban las arterias y las venas se marcaban conforme su temperatura crecía, su rostro se tornaba carmesí. Pero eso le traía sin cuidado, desde el principio sentía que su presencia no era bienvenida. No temía quedarse sola, paso cuatro días corriendo con un vestido de novia logro sobrevivir. Pero ahora… no tenia intenciones de desconfiar en el rubio, pero, su intuición le decía que a la primera oportunidad que surgiera le dejaría.

-_**estoy siendo paranoica…-**_pensó mientras baja ligeramente la mirada.  
_**-no tengo bases para desconfiar del Señor Wesker.-**_recordando como dio con él. Si realmente no apreciara su vida, le hubiese dejado morir hace 24 horas.

**-tal vez… es muy inexpresivo-**susurro, nuevamente su instinto se alarma, alza el rostro. El rubio vestido de negro esperaba en la puerta, dio un ligero asentimiento, confirmando su aprobación.

La joven comienza a caminar hacia la puerta, ahora más segura de su compañero. Bueno hasta que topa con la puerta, su vestido era demasiado estorboso para lograr pasar discretamente, retrocede con una sonrisa medio boba: se burlaba de si misma.  
Wesker la observa alzando una ceja. La chica trataba de aflojarse un moño que estaba en su espalda, pero al parecer, el lazo se apretó más y observando detalladamente, se dio cuenta que el listón atravesaba todo el corsé al igual que la cadena de la puerta.

**-uff-** la chica suspiro resignada mas no vencida, iba a intentarlo nuevamente cuando su hombro adquiere peso extra y su cuerpo era obligado a quedarse quieto. Su rostro se sonrojo al máximo ¿Qué pretendía el rubio? El aire se tenso rápidamente mientras el sonido de algo desgarrándose rompía con el silencio. Corion dejo de sentir el peso en su hombro y algo nuevo surgió, algo, no, alguien la sujetaba desde el corsé firmemente, hasta que escucho el sonido de la tela rompiéndose, hilo tras hilo, hebra tras hebra como si fuese papel.

La morena coge con su mano derecha un trozo de listón y lo jala, quitándose por completo el corsé, después se quita el blusón que combinaba con ceñidor y finalmente la falda, deslizándola hasta el suelo, suspiro de manera libre, movió suavemente su cuello hasta que recuerda la presencia del varón.

Wesker observo todo con lujo y detalles. Su única expresión fue levantar una ceja cual es su costumbre. Debajo de todo el escándalo en ropa y joyería, la chica vestía un blusón color beige que le rozaba hasta las rodillas y sin mangas que le estorbasen, sus pies calzaban zapatos deportivos** que hacían juego con el vestido blanco ahora hecho jirones en el suelo.

-**se lo agradezco**-comento sonrojada la chica, tanto que no se atrevía a mirarlo. No sabia lo que pasaría ahora con ella ó la siguiente movida de su compañero. Lo que si daba por hecho, era que el rubio no era "mal hablado" no emitió sonido alguno mientras se desvestía despreocupadamente frente a él. Wesker termino de examinarla físicamente, su complexión media y sus rasgos intermedios: su rostro aun tenía marcas de infancia, pero su cuerpo se volvía cada vez más curveado mientras crecía. Estaba en la edad adolescente, entre 13 a 18 años, aunque había mujeres de 30 años que lucían mucho más jóvenes, gracias al botox*** u alguna intervención quirúrgica. Pero la morena no era el caso. Una parte de él sabía cuando era "belleza artificial" y el goce de la juventud, hasta caer en cuenta de que es un científico, por tanto tenia bien desarrollada el sentido de la vista y su capacidad de observación estaba agudizada.

**-¿em? ¿Señor Wesker?-  
-es hora de irnos-**este se dio la vuelta nuevamente hacia la salida; Corion sonrió internamente…

.~Lost~.

Habían caminado un par de horas, aunque parecían eternos debido al constante clima grisáceo y el ambiente tan gélido, quizás este por llover, no se conocía. El dúo solo se detuvo entre las calles deshechas y los siniestros edificios en una tienda armamentista, donde el rubio eligió armas de peso ligero como algunas Magnus y por instinto unas pequeñas granadas y bengalas, la chica de moreno cabello opto por una farmacia, cogió lo que creyó necesario para 4 días, pero el peso aumento por mucho (el blondo le dio algunas de las armas de fuego poco maniobrables (vales las más pesadas) como escopetas cortas) para su fortuna, dio con una maleta de ruedas, facilitándole el trabajo.

En fin, durante su trayecto hacia la estación de policía, a su vez, el edificio de la corporación Umbrella, Wesker se mantenía firme en su trayecto mientras Corion miraba el panorama, aunque no hubiese realmente mucho que ver, la chica simplemente no sabía porque lo hacía: curiosidad ó la sensación de paranoia… quizás familiaridad.

_**-"siento que he estado aquí"-**_pensaba, mientras cruzaba la calle. Tomo un respiro junto a un poste que indicaba las calles recargándose en el. Pero el tubo no pretendía convertirse en un bastón, debido a la fragilidad del suelo, este se abrió debilitando el fijado del cartel hasta colapsar.  
un ruido metálico desintegro el laberinto creado por el cerebro, mismo que poseía el rubio de gafas oscuras. Volteo detrás de si mismo y miro como la chica miraba asustada el poste y rápidamente se gira hacia él. Esperando una llamada de atención ó similares.

-**debió caerse por el peso**-el blondo simplemente levanta una ceja, el rostro de Corion se ilumina con una gran sonrisa ¿Por qué esta tan…? ¿Complacida? No… era otra emoción. El gesto la hacía ver como una gran idiota, incluso logro ver pequeñas gotas de salivación deslizándose delicadamente por la comisura de boca, más específicamente en la pómulo izquierdo.  
No se vio venir que la joven cogía rápidamente la maleta y corrió con ella hacia una dirección opuesta donde se encontraba.  
aliviado por deshacerse de la joven, se giro sobre sus talones dispuesto a marcharse, hasta caer en cuenta que ella se había llevado el mapa, varias armas de calibre intermedio y el reloj. Bien podía buscar un mapa por si mismo, las armas seria el problema, no existían demasiados expendios armamentistas y perdería el tiempo buscando lo mencionado más la carta de la ciudad. Suspiro resignado, tenia que regresar por ella y exigirle una explicación por su imprudente comportamiento.

Regreso unos metros, donde el poste había caído.

_**-"Truculenta Mondoyoy" extraños nombres para las calles**_-pensó el rubio, nuevamente poniéndose en marcha, solo por las calles nuevamente, entres las edificaciones quemadas y destruidas, quizás manchadas por rojizas tonalidades y penetradas por balas.

.~Lost~.

Una brisa fría recorrió su cuerpo, una clara advertencia de peligro y más cuando observo un curioso edificio que resaltaba de los demás: Goretty´s. parecía un restaurante, podía deducirlo debido a las mesas caídas que descansaban en el suelo y el simple hecho de estar aplastando con la suela de su zapato un "menú". Sin embargo no parecía cualquier comedor, estaba cubierto de gruesas raíces y plantas de apariencia extraña.

**-sea lo que ataco a los humanos, afecto a las plantas-**por una extraña razón, sentía que su búsqueda había terminado, pero no estaba 100 por ciento seguro de ello, hasta que escucho gracias al viento, un suave gritillo que provenía del interior. Suspiro pesadamente, las alternativas iban en contra, a pasos lentos pero seguros, se introdujo al selvático restaurant…

En interior no era más alentador que la fachada externa, estaba oscuro y solo lograba ver gracias a unas luces incandescentes que no requieren electricidad, había ramas caídas sobre lo que alguna vez fue azulejos color azul cielo; las trepadoras se aferraban intensamente en las paredes y hojas de forma ovalada y serrada decoraban la estancia, imposibilitándole más la visión. Paso por debajo de una gruesa raíz color marrón oscuro y verdoso profundo casi similar al negro, pero no podía distraerse demasiado en contemplaciones, tenia que encontrar a la chica y salir de ahí, una parte de él le decía que fue mala idea introducirse en aquel lugar.

_**-Coffy…-**_logro percibir nuevamente, mas no lograba localizar, la visión cada vez era menor conforme avanzaba.

-"_**ahí estas pequeña molestia"-**_pensó el blondo cuando diviso una figura entre las penumbras…

Corion seguía buscando en una habitación un tanto más estrecha que las anteriores, pero más lujosa. Salto un anaquel caído sobre el piso alfombrado y comenzó a emitir una palabra como si fuese una canción.

_-__**Coffy**_**, ¿Dónde estas? Soy Corion no hay porque temer…-**recitaba la chica, contuvo un grito al sentir peso extra en su hombro a su vez un fuerte agarre. Instintivamente se giro y suspiro ligeramente aliviada cuando se trataba del rubio.

**-¿Por qué esta aqui?-  
-viene a buscar…-  
-dije: "Porque"-**haciendo énfasis en aquella palabra. La morena rápidamente entendió lo que quiso decir. Realizo una pronunciada reverencia.

**-disculpe mi imprudencia, debí avisarle. De verdad que lo lamento-  
-¿Cuál fue su motivo?-**Wesker le interesaba saber las razones realmente, pero sabia que la chica tarde ó temprano le diría el porqué.  
**-vine a buscar a **_**Coffy**_-en ese momento, el blondo noto detrás de ella un par de ojos amarillos, brillantes como ámbares pero tan oscuros y vacios rivales de un pozo.  
el instinto que gobernó su cuerpo, izo disparar a la criatura que se encontraba oculta en las sombras. Corion se agacho hasta el suelo mientras Wesker continuaba disparando siguiendo a la figura únicamente por el sonido, hasta que esta se vio obligada a escapar rompiendo una ventana.

**-señor…-**la joven continuaba en el suelo, asustada por la repentina acción de su acompañante.  
-**hora de irnos-**secamente la cogió brazo y a pasos agigantados comenzaron a salir de ahí, pasando por pasillos y puertas retorcidos por la maleza. Pero no pudieron avanzar más, algo pesado cayo del techo y el sonido serpenteante inundo la habitación, obligándoles a retroceder. Wesker logro débilmente contemplar al atacante, no se asemejaba en nada a los humanos de apariencia temible pero lamentable con los que se había topado. Si bien era grande, lo suficiente para derribarle, logro visualizar garras semejantes a los osos negros, la piel no lograba visualizarla por completo, pero podía asegurar que eran escamas las que brillaban contra luz y esos grandes ojos amarillos, brillantes, hambrientos y el as asesino destillaba en ellos.

**-¿Qué es **_**coffy?**_**-**tenía el presentimiento de que esa criatura era lo que la chica estaba buscando.  
**-una iguana…-**al terminar, la criatura emitió un mugido ensordecedor mostrando sus dientes, similares a las boas constrictor: dentados, puntiagudos y de forma serrada; y prosigo a envestir al dúo. Para fortuna de ambos no era muy rápido, pero lo compensaba con sus pesados latigazos que formaba con su cola musculosa y áspera, capaz de romper el azulejo y el concreto al mismo tiempo. Trataron de escapar sin necesidad de enfrentársele, pero la bestia no les dejaba acceso, arremetiendo contra ellos a su vez las paredes frágiles por la humedad y las plantas trepadoras, otorgándoles solo tres opciones: enfrentándole, morir devorados como algunos esqueletos ocultos por la maleza ó fallecer por el inevitable colapso del edificio.

**-deme la escopeta-  
-no pensara… no puede matarle, es mi mascota-**defendió la chica a la iguana mutada a su vez evadían un latigazo proveniente de su cola.  
**-¡no diga insensateces! ¿Dónde dejo la maleta?-**nuevamente evadieron el ataque. Wesker bien podía hacerle de frente con las Magnus, pero con un arma de calibre más pesado podía deshacerse de la "iguana" con mayor facilidad, sin embargo los dos factores no le dejaban ejecutar su plan: Corion que negaba a decirle donde había dejado la mochila y la bestia que arremetía contra ellos. Una de aquellas intervenciones, logro ver la maleta, estaba justamente detrás de la criatura monstruosa. Sin dudarlo más, saco sus armas para hacerle retroceder unos cuantos centímetros, disparo tras disparo. Faltaban unos metros para tocar la maleta color azul oscuro, sacar el arma indicada y terminar con la hambrienta "iguana" carnívora. Pero un movimiento lo cogió de improvisto, golpeándolo con su rabo áspero. El sonido sordo del impacto impresiono a la chica, que había logrado esconderse en un rincón entre la maleza.

El blondo medio aturdido por el impacto termino arrinconado en una esquina y turbiamente protegido por las plantas oscuras, pero su paz no termino ahí. La iguana rápidamente se empeño a sacarle de ahí, primeramente con sus garras, logrando arañar el hombro del varón. Wesker trataba gruño bajo al recibir el impacto, pero continuaba tratando de alcanzar una de sus armas, si bien corría el riesgo de morir ahí, pero seria una oportunidad de perforarle al monstruo un tercer ojo, bien valía. Cansada de no devorar su "alimento" y excitada por el aroma del liquido espeso, mete su cabeza para tratar de comerle.

Entre cada mordisco que daba, el rubio le pateaba el hocico para hacerle retroceder.

A cada embestida la voraz criatura se introducía más, logrando su objetivo de alcanzarle y Wesker aun no alcanzaba su arma, no podía descuidarse demasiado. El ardor de su brazo era intolerable y el hedor que desprendía su depredador era peor… a unos centímetros de alcanzar su único medio de defensa escucho un disparo.

La bestia retrocedió molesta por la intervención y el acicalarte dolor de su piel perforada. Corion temblaba como si fuese un terremoto, tenia lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos y en sus manos yacía la escopeta, había sido un disparo perdido pero al final cumplió su cometido. La iguana gigante, viendo que la chica ya no hacía más movimientos, pensó que sería una presa más sencilla que el blondo aferrado a la vida. Rápidamente se abalanzo sobre la chica. Aprovechando eso, Wesker logro salir de ese agujero-prisión, logro ver la salida abierta pero un ruido mecánico irrumpió sus pensamientos, la escopeta. La chica había lanzado el arma, dándole a escoger entre la dulce libertar ó…  
Corion simplemente cerró los ojos lentamente y espero que el lagarto**** mordiera su cuello y tórax, morir de manera lenta y ver el supuesto túnel donde vería las almas de su parientes…

Pero nada de eso sucedió, no vio el túnel con su brillante has de luz, tampoco sintió su cuerpo lesionado, acaso falleció tan rápido que no percibió el dolor, lentamente abrió los ojos y a unos centímetros de distancia, la iguana yacía en el suelo muerta con 2 tiros en la nuca y uno centrado en el ojo.

Wesker emitió un discreto suspiro, se acomoda las gafas de sol, elegantemente sacude sus ropas gruñendo un poco. Pero no sirvió de nada. Nuevamente termino en el suelo, con los pantalones igual de sucios y los lentes se ladearon un poco de su rostro. Corion corrió hacia el llorando a lagrima suelta, mojando ya el sucio y dañado cuero de su chaqueta. Aferrándose fuertemente en su espalda con sus manos mientras sus rodillas rodeaban una de las piernas del adulto (ya se imaginaran ustedes ¬¬)

**-lo-siento-**rezaba una y otra vez encima del hombro derecho del adulto.  
-**no-sé-que-es-taba… pensando**-continuo hipando su excusa.  
**-dios, lo-he-per-dido… todo ¡TODO! Des-de el día de…mi bo-da-**asiendo énfasis en esa palabra.  
**-pensé… que-es-taria… sola de nuevo…si-perdía a coffy. Luego…**-la joven se calmo un poco más, yacía varios días que sentía el deseo de desahogarse aunque la culpa la llevase el blondo.

**-luego le conocí… le seré honesta, realmente pensé que usted me dejaría morir anteriormente… lamento haber desconfiado de usted-**se alejo entrecortadamente mientras limpiaba su rostro con sus manos llenas de pólvora, tierra y trozos de granito. Luego un silencio tenso, la pobre chica ya no sabía que decir, de su boca brotaron muchos asuntos que no le inmiscuía al rubio. Bueno eso la mantuvo callada por unos 5 minutos hasta darse cuenta de algo inusual en sus manos: sangre. Sin embargo no era propia, rápidamente se gira ante el anonado Wesker.  
Jamás creyó que tuviesen una cosa en común: la desconfianza mutua. De todos los disparates que habían surgido entre ellos, debía admitir que Corion tenia valor. No cualquiera dice las cosas en cara y menos en su estilo. Un poco más despejado, trata de incorporarse pero un par de manos le obligaron a retornar posición.

**-usted está herido verdad-**más que una pregunta, la afirmación le definía. El blondo levanto una ceja, un gesto tan característico de él. Dudado de las intenciones de la morena.  
-**por favor, retírese la chaqueta. Es necesario suturar-**aconsejo Corion un poco más despejada. Se puso de pie y corrió hasta el otro lado del salón, aun en medio de las penumbras encontró la maleta nuevamente y la arrastro nuevamente hacia su antigua posición. No estaba realmente segura de que su compañero se quedara ahí, mas se equivoco.

El adulto de cabellos rubios visualizo con un tinte curioso e interesado las acciones de la joven. Abría la maleta y sacaba de esta además de las armas. Guantes, gasas, unas pinzas, unas cajas de cartón y plástico, una botella de 500 ml que logro leer: "Solución inyectable ó fisiológica". Inmediatamente la joven abrió la botella y comenzó a lavarse las manos. Cuando las considero limpias, saco nuevamente una nueva botella a su vez una delgada jeringa. Rápidamente abrió la caja de cartón relleno de papel periódico y extrajo de ahí, un frasco de 250 ml de lidocaína al 1%.

_**-"La chica es precavida"-**_pensó meticulosamente. No es común encontrar personas que llevaran un "pequeño" equipo de primeros auxilios tan completo. Cuando noto que la joven ya estaba lista para su intervención, se retiro parte de su chaqueta, revelando una camisa de botones de manga corta, igualmente negra, aunque un poco más grisácea. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, ni el mismo sabia que la usaba, hasta que recordó el asunto de la memoria. Dejo de lado esas divagaciones para un momento de soledad. Observando las acciones de la chica, ya con sus guantes calzados inyecto pequeñas dosis alrededor de los rasguños, adormeciendo el tejido dañado. Rápidamente cogió la nueva botella abierta unas gasas y prosigo a lavar la herida lo mejor posible. Cuando termino de limpiar la herida y esta dejase de sangrar por un rato, cambio de guantes, tomo la otra cajita de plástico, abriéndola comenzó a hurgar en ella, saco de ahí un pequeño paquetito color plata envuelto en plástico con un líquido extraño.

**-"nylon 2.0… muy lista…"-**inmediatamente se dio cuenta que ese paquete era la sutura****. Observo cada movimiento ejecutado, la colocación de guantes, la forma en que insertaba la aguja en su piel rasgada y la destreza de cada movimiento.

**-usted es medico ó algún similar-  
-participe en un curso de paramédicos… ¿Se nota mucho?-**pregunto tímida. Aun no estaba segura de cómo seguiría su relación.  
**-si-**pasaron unos minutos más mientras terminaba de realizar la sutura y su correspondiente vendaje.

**-listo… dentro de un par de semanas se cerrara por completo-  
-no ha perdido todo…-  
-eh-**la chica vio como el rubio nuevamente se acomoda la chaqueta y la ajusta a su cuerpo.  
**-aun se tiene a si misma, eso le basta-**se incorpora con su típico porte orgulloso e imponente, robándole un sonrojo a la joven, fueron las frases más largas que había dicho y ya era un logro. Sonrió tímidamente y prosigo a guardar las cosas que podían ser reutilizables, ponerse de pie y coger la mochila. Al menos pensaba hacer lo ultimo, hasta que la mano del rubio interfiere.

**-es mejor que lo lleve-  
-¿Por qué?-  
-…-**se enfoco en la chica, una mirada basto para comprender sus intenciones, mejor lo dejaba así. Ambos salieron por la parte trasera del edificio, con todo el alboroto anterior, ya debían venir varias de esas cosas hambrientas…

.~lost~.

Pasaron unas horas desde el incidente en el restaurante "Goretty´s" y nuevamente ya estaban en marcha, dirigiéndose hacia el edificio de Umbrella, ya faltaba poco para alcanzar su meta, a decir verdad solamente 2 cuadras.  
-**uh-**la morena se detiene mientras se trenzaba el cabello, ya era bastante malo que tuviese el cabello sucio, lleno de tierra y trozos de plantas. Si llegase a tomar un baño, sufriría mucho por su cabello rizado tan enmarañado. Pero no se detiene por esa razón, sino un sonido particular.

**-¿Por qué ha parado?-  
-escuche algo-  
-mh-**en ese momento el suelo comenzó a retumbar.  
**-parece el rugir de un motor-**Wesker trato de captar el sonido que esta comentaba la chica, pero en vez de eso, sintió una fuerte vibración provocando su desbalance.

**-¿Qué fue eso?-**la pregunta no fue un tanto idiota, si no supieras que sucede. El rubio vio a lo lejos que el majestuoso edificio corporativo caía a favor del fuego, provocando un fuerte terremoto. Escucho el grito de Corion y el retumbar de los edificios cercanos, debido a la corrosión varios de estos comenzaron a ceder trozos de concreto.  
la morena retrocede temblorosa por la onda expansiva de la explosión, sin querer llevándola hacia las cercanías de un edifico en mal estado y en medio de caída de polvo de hormigón… de repente un crujir proveniente del edificio, incrementándose poco a poco, hasta que el frágil alambre cedió su resistencia…

Siente su cuerpo más pesado, de hecho demasiado pesado pero suave, no es el duro y frio concreto lo que aplasta sus pulmones, tenía una idea de lo ocurrido, aun así, tenía miedo de abrir los ojos…  
no supo porque lo hizo, simplemente sintió el impulso de hacerlo. Era la segunda vez que lo hacía, ahora si estaba convencido de que algo temiblemente mal ocurría con él. Sentía que no era parte de si mismo tratar de salvar a alguien y más si es una chiquilla que le ha metido en un sinfín de problemáticas. Pero ahí estaba, en el suelo boca abajo cubierto de polvo y trocitos diminutos de escombro en su espalda, su respiración dificultosa por la fuerte descarga de adrenalina y un par de brazos apretaban su tórax cuales pinzas humanas, trato de incorporarse el peso extra no resulto un problema, lo que si, es mantenerse erguido más aun cuando trato de ponerse de pie, el otro cuerpo temblaba dramáticamente aferrándose más a cada movimiento del blondo. Otro par de pinzas rodeo una de sus piernas, quedando sentado entre el suelo y la neblina de polvo.

-**suélteme-**ordeno súbitamente. Nuevamente esa sensación extraña, era algo tan… humano. Levanto su mano derecha, dispuesto a confrontarla y pedirle más "amablemente" que aflojara su presión. Cogió el mentón de la chica, esperando lagrimas sueltas por el miedo y gimoteos… abrió la boca, un gesto de estupefacción poco frecuente en su rostro, Corion si temblaba de miedo, pero sus ojos brillaban entre una mezcla de pavor y el raro brillo de esperanza sobre creer en las personas, algo muy extraño y más extraño fue un… un… ¿Sentimiento? ¿Cálido? Esas dos palabras sonaban extrañas en su mente, como si nunca las hubiese pensado alguna vez. Guiándose por la curiosidad, deslizo sutilmente su pulgar por los labios humedecidos por el vapor de la respiración. Sintiendo una nueva curiosidad, aumento más la fuerza de su agarre mostrándose un tanto indeciso, era algo tan.

…absurdo…

…

…humano…

…y

Necesario.

Había 2 cosas que Corion no llegaba a procesar. La explosión tan repentina antes de que llegaran y dos el hecho de que el blondo la este besando. Si ese rubio tan inexpresivo como una hoja en blanco. Wesker concentrándose en las texturas de la boca infantil, capto un extraño toque de vainilla y tibieza a su vez, procesaba sus actos. ¿Por qué haría algo tan simple como las necesidades básicas afectivas? Eso era… si la absurda "pirámide de Maslow" tiene la obligación de sentirse aceptado por alguien, aunque sea por un instante… pero había algo más. Dejo de lado ese pensamiento, la necesidad de oxigeno se hizo presente cuando su pecho comenzó a sentirse irritado. Suavemente se alejo de ella, observando cada gesto de la morena.

**- ¿Se… señor Wesker?**-la chica volteo sonrojada en otra dirección, el rubio estaba lleno de sorpresas extrañas, demasiado extrañas…

.~lost~.

Habían pasado por lo menos unas horas desde la explosión. Bien eso significaba varias cosas, pero la primordial era: no había otra opción que cambiar de plan. Se detuvieron sobre un automóvil accidentado, sacaron el mapa nuevamente y Corion entre tartamudeos y tenue volumen llego a explicarle a Wesker que hace unos días atrás la ciudad había sido rodeada por un muro de gran tamaño y la única salida accesible era el puente. La respuesta poseía información demasiado vaga pero útil al final, teniendo en cuenta que no tienen otra cosa que hacer, el rubio declaro que su nuevo destino será el puente de Raccoon City. Corion pensó que el… beso, fue un acto inusualmente impulsivo por parte de su acompañante. Un poco más tranquila repetía su cantaleta en sus pensamientos, una vez ya relajada no se espero que Wesker repitiera su acción cogiéndola de los hombros y robándole el tacto labial al igual que su respiración.

**-es hora de irnos-**una vez más la necesidad de aire les hizo romper el contacto ahora 2 cosas confundían a la joven: el segundo beso robado en un día y creyó ver una pequeña sonrisa.

.~Lost~.

Ni el mismo entendía su nuevo comportamiento, admitiría que no le molestaba la compañía de Corion, lo que no lograba a entender ¿Por qué el beso? La primera bien fue un impulso, la segunda… bien, eso no lo comprendía… hasta que dio con una raíz: sus memorias perdidas. Tal vez esa sea la causa, analizándose a si mismo, es inexpresivo al extremo. Olvidando sus memorias, el lado reprimido (por no decir, fulminado) "vio" su oportunidad y salió a brote descargándose en la morena de cabellos rizados.

Aunque… girándose hacia la chica discretamente. No era tan mal parecida, su cuerpo de contextura media era proporcionado a un "reloj de arena" (es la forma del cuerpo, si habéis visto un reloj de arena, se dan cuenta que sus 2 extremos son anchos y la cintura delgada, dense una idea, pero no tan extrema ¬¬) piel amarillo arena y cabello chocolate, una mezcla extraña entre la madurez y los rasgos infantiles. Era más joven que Chambers…

_**-"¿Chambers? ¿Quién es "Chambers"?"-**_esa cuestión le llego de pronto, una vez más las lagunas mentales que poseía de cabella le cubrieron la mente… una morena joven, un tanto más grande que su acompañante usaba un uniforme… un uniforme color negro o azul, no alcanzaba definirse. Ya no pudo recordar más, su cabeza comenzó a dolerle de manera extrema, al grado de llevarse sus manos hacia el cráneo, un método bastante inútil de defensa pero reconfortante.

_**-¡Señor Wesker!-**_escucho la distante voz de la chica. Tan lejana, tan distante y dolorosa. Suavemente, tras unos minutos el dolor comienza a minorarse, regularizando su respiración y consigo el ritmo cardiaco, se había cansado de escuchar únicamente el frenético sístole. Abrió sus ojos despacio, no quería recibir "la luz solar" directamente en sus ojos, pero no fue así.  
Ahora que prestaba atención a todos sus sentidos, su cabeza estaba suspendida, tocando algo rugoso y ligeramente duro. Abrió sus ojos descubriendo el cielo de concreto en vez de ser las oscuras nubes de siempre, tendido en el suelo y un sonido particular… chispas.

**-ha despertado, pensé que se había hecho daño-  
-¿Dónde?-  
-perdió el conocimiento hace unas horas y…-  
**_**-"horas…"-**_el rubio se levanto, teniendo cuidado de evitar una reincidencia, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Un establecimiento de puertas transparentes ya era de noche y para colmo llovía a cantaros y truenos de electricidad pura, haciendo que la ciudad luciera más lúgubre.  
-**no podíamos quedarnos a la mitad de la calle por la lluvia, lo lleve como pude a este lugar-  
-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?-**sin verla y sin despegar la vista del panorama, le agradaba la lluvia y su poder, era atrayente casi hipnotizarte.  
-**cuatro, cinco hora máximo-**se tenso, un golpe demasiado bajo para su orgullo, ya antes se había rebajado al salvar a Corion en las veces anteriores ahora esto, no pudo sonreír tristemente. Tenía ganas de golpearse a sí mismo por esa muestra de debilidad.

**-señor Wesker…-  
-…-** sin despegarse de la puerta movió su cabeza como señal que estaba prestando atención.  
**-me preguntaba…-la** joven remplazo sus palabras con un potente grito justo en el momento que suena un trueno, seguido de un temblor notable en su cuerpo, llevándose las rodillas a su pecho y abrazándolas.  
**-pe…perdone… sufro de-**una vez más calla al sonido tronador del cielo.  
**-astrafobia**-termino Wesker. Si una vez se pregunto que podía ser peor, ahora lo sabía.

.~Lost~.

Habían pasado unas horas y los truenos aun caían con furia y corion seguía gimoteando a la distancia. El blondo se abstuvo de todo movimiento por lo menos unas horas… pasado ese lapso, decidió pensar en algo, se estaba cansando de escucharle y si continuaba así, llamaría a una jauría de cadáveres vivientes… un pulso.  
Su ritmo cardiaco se acelero, nuevamente esa "sensación", antes la sintió en el restaurante y el derrumbe ahora cuando se giro a verla… tan indefensa y frágil… tan… inocente. Tratando de aparentar su típica frialdad y conseguir relajarse se acerco lentamente, sabia que las personas con fobia ante los movimientos bruscos pueden sufrir ataques de histeria (más de lo usual) se inca suavemente frente a ella, un detalle le sorprendió: Lagrimas reprimidas. Se negaba a sollozar.

-"_**tiene orgullo"-**_pensó jactancioso de ella, comprendía a la perfección ese comportamiento: ante todo, su fortaleza para evitar dar su brazo a torcer por su fobia.

**-Corion-**murmuro suavemente.  
**-¿Qué somos?-**comento entrecortadamente.  
**-…-  
-usted me ha besado, ni mi prometido lo habia hecho…-**confeso tímidamente aun en su posición. Era su imaginación o Corion le da a entender que…  
**-señor Wesker-  
-seremos lo que quiera que seamos**-le dio a escoger.  
**-¿Me dará tiempo para definirme?-**la joven perdió momentáneamente su temor mirando a la cara al rubio: el cabello rubio y delicadamente desordenado, su expresión neutra y oculta bajo esos lentes de sol. Le daba curiosidad el color de sus iris, pero no podía obligarle a revelarle lo que ocultaban, aunque sacaba conclusiones de vez en cuando del color: azul ó verdes, son los más comunes en los rubios ¿o no?. Antes de que un trueno se volviera hacer presente se acerca al rubio con la inocente intención de abrazarle como gesto de agradecimiento. Wesker adivino sus intenciones y permitió que se acercara e hiciese lo que tenía que hacer, su cuerpo adquirió peso extra y su tórax fue oprimido por un par de brazos, que apenas lograban alcanzarse detrás de la espalda del rubio.

-**señor… Wesker-**murmuro la chica cuando una pesada mano se deposito en su enmarañada melena…

.~lost~.

La precipitación anterior había dejado secuelas, como charcos y algunas lagunas entre las calles, bloqueando el paso. El ambiente gris se torno frio y húmedo similar al invierno. El roció escondido entre las ramas de árboles y letreros comerciales caían realizando una tenue canción de cuna.

_**-"he dormido demasiado"-**_el blondo abrió sus ojos mecánicamente, la idea de levantarse y seguir era tentadora, si no fuese por Corion que le había cogido como almohada la noche anterior. Arco su ceja un tanto contrariado, como era posible que la chica este dentro de su chaqueta si esta estaba cerrada por fuera y más si él la estuviera usando la prenda.  
La morena suavemente comenzó a despertar sintiendo los movimientos de su "compañero" aunque lo había pensado anoche, aun no encontraba una definición real entre ellos dos. Colándose fuera de la gabardina del blondo a su vez sintiéndose avergonzada, sus creencias le recriminaban ese tipo de contacto sin autorización o por el simple hecho de no ser una "señora" (antes cuando a las señoritas se les negaba salir con varones ó tener contacto con ellos hasta que estuviesen casadas y/o fuesen familiares cercanos (ahí tenían control de natalidad XD)) realizando un gesto muy tierno de labios y chocando los índices entre si.

Se distrajo cuando su cuerpo adquirió más peso y calor. Extrañándose vio como se alejaba Wesker de ella dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, el blondo le había prestado su chaqueta negra de cuero pensaba en retornársela (por dios, no cualquiera presta una prenda de cuero :O) pero al sentir el frio en la piel hasta la medula espinal, cambia de parecer, colocándosela rápidamente. La chica deslizo su mirada hacia el rubio que la esperaba ya con la maleta a cuestas. No se izo del rogar y corrió hacia el pisando papeles húmedo y bolsas de plástico arrugadas.

Antes de que pudiera poner un pie fuera del establecimiento, Wesker le tomo del mentón robándole un beso más…

.~lost~.

Jeje, perdón por la demora, pero he tenido mucho trabajo y milagrosamente logre terminar este cap. Ahora si me pase de loca, puse al querido Wesker de todo: salvador, francotirador, científico, psicólogo, pedófilo, victima, etc. Ejeje hasta me hace reir.

En fin es hora de las dudas y aclaraciones:

*Zapato : ¿Qué calzado usa Wesker? Botas, zapatos, mocasines, que alguien se apiade de mi y me explique =)

**zapato deportivo de Corion: hay veces en que las novias ó quinceañeras le piden a la modista un par de tenis diseñados a favor del vestido con el pretexto de estar más comodas durante el evento.

***botox: el mejor amigo de las mujeres maduras, cuando hay dinero claro. Esta sustancia es un paralizante del tejido volviéndolo más tenso y disminuye las arrugas ó evita que aparezcan, lo malo, es que su efecto es temporal.

****sutura: se preguntara ¿Por qué un calibre en especifico? Bueno, porque hay direntes tejidos. La piel y musculo son más duros y requieren un hilo más grueso, además, es una parte del cuerpo usualmente expuesta, por tanto tiene que ser de un material más resistente.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo :3

Ilusión-dark03

WIII!


End file.
